yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 055
の ！！ | romaji = Fūinjū no Kyōfu!! | english = The Terror of the Forbidden Beasts!! | japanese translated = The Terror of the Sealed Beasts!! | alternate = | chapter number = 55 | japanese release = June 21, 2010 | american release = | uk release = }} "The Terror of the Forbidden Beasts!!", known as "The Terror of the Sealed Beasts!!" in the Japanese version is the fifty-fifth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 8 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Jaden continues his Duel with Adrian, who makes the first strike with his "Forbidden Beast Nibunu". Jaden makes a comeback with "Masked Hero Acid". Tragoedia muses on how "Winged Kuriboh" and "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" ended up in Jaden's possession. He thinks that he hasn't been this elated in years though, all the components he needs for his plans are near - the spirit card, the rest of the "Legendary Planets" and the souls of young Duelists. Adrian strikes back with "The Despair Uranus". After its attack hits, Jaden feels his strength being sapped. He wonders if the Duel is a Shadow Duel, but realizes that it seems to be solely "Uranus" emitting the energy, not the Duel as a whole. Jaden accuses Adrian of coming to take "Winged Kuriboh" from him, but Adrian denies having any interest in such a weak card. When Winged Kuriboh appears before Jaden, he promises to protect it. Adrian tells Jaden to stop talking to himself, implying that he can't see Duel Spirits. Jaden vows to end the Duel this turn. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Adrian Gecko Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 3: Adrian Adrian attacks and destroys Jaden's "Masked Hero Gust" with his "Forbidden Beast Nibunu" (Jaden 4000 → 2800). Jaden activates his face-down "SOS", Special Summoning a Level 4 or lower "Masked Hero" from his Deck. He chooses "Masked Hero Fountain" (1000/1400) in Attack Position. Adrian Sets a card. Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws "Mask Change II". He Normal Summons "Masked Hero Dusk Crow" (1200/1000) in Attack Position. He activates "Mask Change II", discarding "Masked Hero Bassols" and Tributing "Fountain" to Transformation Summon "Masked Hero Acid" (2600/2100) in Attack Position. Its effect activates, destroying all of Adrian's Spell and Trap Cards, including a face-down "Mantra's Curse-Binding", and reducing the ATK of all of Adrian's monsters by 300. "Dusk Crow" attacks and destroys "Forbidden Beast Inun", whose effect activates, letting Adrian add a "Forbidden Mantra" in his Deck to his hand. "Acid" attacks and destroys "Nibunu" (Adrian 4000 → 3800). Turn 5: Adrian Adrian draws "The Body's Hidden Mantra" and activates "Forbidden Mantra". He then plays "The Body's Hidden Mantra", drawing a number of cards equal to the number of "Forbidden Beasts" in his Graveyard. With "Nibunu", "Inun" and two "Nunuraos" in his Graveyard, he draws four cards. Adrian Normal Summons "Forbidden Beast Watsumu" (800/700) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws "Damaged Mask", while his hand contains "Double Attack (Team Strike)". "Dusk Crow" attacks and destroys "Watsumu", activating its effect. Adrian adds the two Level 2 "Nunuraos" in his Graveyard to his hand. Jaden attacks directly with "Acid" (Adrian 3800 → 1200). Jaden Sets a card. Turn 7: Adrian Adrian Special Summons the two "Nunuraos" (500/800 each) in his hand through their own effects, which he may activate as he has a face-up "Forbidden Mantra". Adrian activates his face-down "Barrier of the Ancient Codex", which will prevent his "Forbidden Mantras" from being destroyed. He Tributes both "Nunuraos" to Tribute Summon "The Despair Uranus" (2900/2300) in Attack Position. It gains 300 ATK for each Spell and Trap Card Adrian controls, so its ATK becomes 3500. Adrian activates another "Forbidden Mantra", so the ATK of "Uranus" becomes 3800. "Uranus" attacks and destroys "Dusk Crow" (Jaden 2800 → 200). Turn 8: Jaden Jaden draws "Mask Change", while his hand contains "Double Attack (Team Strike)". Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.